


grunkle funk

by nataliebored



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some smut chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliebored/pseuds/nataliebored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short chapters featuring stanxreader and fordxreader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dull roar

It was chilly out, and you wished you had brought another sweater. Ford, who was walking beside you, had on his thick red sweater and tan jacket. You, however, had only a thin sweater and were too shy to ask for his jacket. The trees had explosions of bright red, orange and yellow, and the autumn breeze had an air of the cold winter that was approaching. 

You came to Gravity Falls on accident, you took the wrong bus. When you came to a different destination that wasn't what you wanted, you met Ford, a sweet older man who's been nothing but kind to you. You started to develop a thing for him, but what you didn't expect was that he liked you as well. He had a brother named Stan whom you were also fond of, but he was just someone to relax with. One night, he whispered to you about Ford's crush on you, and you were pleased, but didn't approach him asking. Ford, however, really opened you up. You loved talking with him late in the night, and one time, you fell asleep by his side after he told you about Bill Cipher and how he took over Gravity Falls in the summer, and how Ford and his family stopped him. You were exhausted, and after he finished, you sleepily nodded and smiled gently, putting your head on his shoulder, losing consciousness. Today he said he has a suprise for you in the woods, so you both left Stan. 

Ford lightly tapped you shoulder, bringing you into reality. You looked at him, a sheepish smile on you face. "Did I lose you? You looked like you were going to pass out." he gently asked. You shook your head. 

"Well, we're here," he said. He pulled some low hanging branches out of the way and let you go first. There was quite a setup, with a long blanket lying on the ground and a picnic basket by it. Confused, you asked what this was for.

The tips of his ears burned bright red. "I thought we could leave the Mystery Shack and relax here. I didn't know it was going to be so cold, I'm sorry." he stammered. 

You laughed, a tinkling sound that was music to his ears and grinned. "Don't worry about it." You said. He smiled back, then led you to the blanket and he sat down, you following him, sitting so you were facing him. He gently touched your leg. "Are you cold? you're shivering," he inquired. You nodded, then said it's fine and he shouldn't worry about it. He wordlessly took off his tan jacket and stood up, standing behind you and wrapped it around your shoulders. Damn you if you weren't so turned on this small movement, and damn this man for being so sweet, and damn you especially for falling for him. 

Night was falling fast, the wind chilling you bones, and you moved closer to Ford. He just radiated heat, and even though you were touched by him giving you his sweater, it was still cold and you wanted nothing more than to cuddle with him. You gently moved closer to Ford, brushing his arm gently with your fingers. He looked down at you, hiding a smile. "Are you still cold?" He asked gently. You looked at him, trying to hide the obvious answer, and he chuckled. "Here," he gestured, and put his arm around you, a comforting and settling gesture. "Is this okay?" You smiled, and snuggled into him, nodding into his shoulder. 

The sun set, and you two stayed there, cuddling, comforting each other. You started to nod off, lightly snoring on Ford's shoulder, and Ford gently picked you up and walked back to the Mystery Shack. He carried you up the stairs, taking care to not hit your head on the rail or pictures hanging up on the stairway. He nudged open his bedroom door, laying you on his bed, and covered you with the blanket. You let out a hum of pleasure and smiled in your sleep. He cast one more look at you, one foot out the door, then made a split-second decision and walked back to press a gentle kiss to the top of your head. Opening your eyes, you tried not to move, and smiled.


	2. even odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fordxreader fluff cause i'm a trash bin

You huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of your face, and looking over at Ford. He was really concentrated in his journals, and not really paying attention to you. You knew he was busy, but was currently craving attention. Pulling an extra chair close to Ford's, you sat next to him and crossed your legs. 

"Ford..." You crooned, putting your head on his shoulder. "Dear, I'm studying, not now." He cut you off, putting a six-fingered hand up. You smiled and took his hand and examined it. It had some scars on it, flecks of light silvers hair, and lined with age. You gently turned it over, palm down, and traced his six fingers, one by one. You didn't notice Ford was shyly looking at you over his book, but looked back down when you met his eyes. A harsh shade of red tinted his ears and cheeks, and you smiled. You stood up suddenly, moved your chair, and slid it so it was directly to Ford's right. Leaning onto him, you put your head in his lap and curled your legs in your chair. 

"Dearest," he said, a little breathless, and looked down at you. "What are you up to now?" He gently inquired. You tried not to grin, and slid yourself onto his lap completely. He appeared stunned and looked at you, shy and curious. You pressed a soft but firm kiss to the corner of his lips and wrapped your legs around his waist and the back of the chair. He kissed you back, and threw his arms around you, still holding his journal. The fact that he cared about his anomalies and research was a turn-on for you. 

You giggled and scooched yourself closer up his body, stradling his waist and tucking your legs next to him. Kissing his cheek, you sighed and lowered your head onto his check. You grabbed his journal, hanging loosely from his hand and adjusted it, making sure he had a firmer grip on it. Kissing his jaw, you snuggled into him and closed your eyes as he kissed the top of your head.


	3. clearly misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ford and reader play prank on stan

You made eye contact with Ford, who was standing some yards away, and he nodded. Keeping it as quiet as possible, you cracked open the egg in your pocket and threw the shell onto the grass. "Kids, don't spray me with the water gun, and I won't pick up the balloons, either! This is your mess, not mine!" Stan yelled. Mabel and Dipper were shooting each other with the guns and had accidently sprayed him, and he was infuriated, especially with the water balloons. Dipper tossed one and it sailed over Mabel's head, landing next to Stan in his comfortable chair. It was the perfect distraction, you thought as Stan leaned on the other side of you to pick up the pieces, and you slipped the yolk of the egg into his soda. You covered your mouth, restraining the urge to snort with laughter, and backed away as Stan sat up. 

He picked up his drink and took a sip, then spat it everywhere, just as you lost it, laughing loudly, losing your balance and fell. You were rolling around on the ground, giggling nonstop. After you finished, you stood up, wiping your eyes, and coming face to face with a furious Stan. 

"What's so funny, (Y/N)?" He angrily asked. You just smiled while your heart raced. "Look, what's that?" You pointed to something behind him and while he was distracted, you sprinted away towards Ford and his hiding spot by the Shack. "I'll get you, (Y/N)!" He shouted. 

You nearly collided with Ford who was standing around the corner. He stopped you by putting his hands on you and gripping your shoulders. "That, (Y/N), was amazing. I never should have doubted you," he said, smiling. It was part of a deal you two had. He didn't believe you were going to prank Stan and if you did, you owed him something. If you didn't, then you wouldn't get anything, he had said. 

"So, what are you going to give me?" You asked, a hint of lust in your voice. He looked at you, pleasantly suprised, but you could see the wanting in his eyes. You stepped closer to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, looking up at him. He leaned back to look down at you, gently slithering his hands to your lower back.

"Why, I was going to give you-" you cut him off by kissing him. No tongue at first, just a gentle kiss, and you threw all your love for him into the kiss, truly meaning it. When you pulled back, his eyes were closed and he had the most adorable little smile on his face. "Look, Ford, I'm sorry, I just really like you. You mean a lot to me and I've learned so much about life when I met you," you muttered, trying to move back, but his arms were still locked around you. 

"(Y/N), honestly, I was going to give you something similar to that, to tell you the truth." He kissed your cheek and held you a little tighter. You grinned and hugged him back. "You're clearly misunderstood, aren't you?"


	4. bitter sweet

note: hi, in this au, Ford and Stan are friends still and yea h

Stan roared with laughter, spilling his beer a little onto his shirt. "God, (Y/N), you kill me!" He laughed again and you smiled, taking a quick sip of your beer. You two were in a bar, used fake ID's to get in, and were having a lot of fun talking and learning more about each other. You were his childhood friend, having met in elementary school, and had been hanging out with him till the present, now the two of you of age. You would never say it front of him, but you had a huge crush on his brother, Stanford. With his dorky attitude, adorable turtlenecks, and shy smile, he was your dream guy. He was in his ridiculously high college classes now, and wouldn't be home until two hours from now. 

"So, (Y/N), I have a question," Stan looked at you. "Do you like someone?" You nearly spat out your drink. Did he notice you ever looking at Ford? You contained yourself and looked at him, a smirk on your face. "Why, planning to ask me out?" You jokingly pinched his cheek, as his cheeks flushed red. Chuckling, he smiled and winked. "Obviously, and how could decline?" 

You giggled. "No, but seriously, I'm not blind, (Y/N)," he stated. "I see you looking at Ford a lot, giving him a once-over and the two of you sharing glances. And honestly, it's pretty obvious he likes you too." You looked at him in alarm. Was he messing with you? You peered into his eyes, which held a serious look rarely seen. Covering your mouth with your hand, you shakily stood up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom, and rushed to the bathroom. You could feel his eyes on you the entire way there. 

Your phone dinged in your pocket, and pulling it out you could see you were getting a call. "Hello?" You answered. "(Y/N)?" The familiar voice of Stanford Pines echoed out, and you smiled. Of course. "Yeah, hey, Ford! What's up?" You tried to keep your voice casual. "Are you out with Stanley? 'Cause I need your help with something back at my place. Can you come?" You squeaked out a word of approval, and you could hear the smile in his voice as he responded. "Great! I can pick up dinner if you'd like, and I'll be there in around fifteen minutes. See you then!" He hung up, and you brushed a stray hair into your ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. 

"(Y/N), you okay?" Stan was standing next to the door, holding your nearly finished beer, and smiled at you when you came out. "You alright? I'm sorry for telling you Stanford likes you, it's just annoying because all he does is talk about you and he should just tell you he likes you." You could feel the blush spreading all over your face and neck. You stood on your toes and pecked his cheek, then told him it's alright, and explained Stanford's offer about dinner and his need of help. "Alright, I'll drive you, okay?" You agreed, then finished the beer and slammed a twenty on the counter. Jumping into his banged up car, Stan turned on the radio and the pair of you sang along. 

"I can't fight this feeling anymooooooore," Stan sang, with a over-the-top soppy lovesick look. You looked at him, giggling, then lowered his windows and let your arm dangle over the edge as Stan sped to Ford's place. You had only one thing on your mind, this song in your head, and that was Ford. This song was one that got you thinking about him, as well as Space Oddity by David Bowie. 

Before you knew it, you were at his place, and you got out of his car after giving Stan a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Stan!" 

"I won't pick you up afterwards, you'll obviously be staying the night," Stan winked. You scowled at him, then waved as he backed out the driveway and sped off back the way we came. You walked up Ford's front stairs and rang the doorbell, adjusting your hair. He opened the door and you almost fell over, he was so perfect. Yes, he only had on a red turtleneck and jeans, but he was phenomenal in your eyes. 

"Hello, (Y/N)! How are you?" He grinned and fixed his glasses that were sliding down his nose. You said you were alright, and he welcomed you with a quick hug. He smelled good, like aftershave and the apple shampoo you know he uses. You smiled and told him he was good, and followed him into his house. It was impeccable, just like Ford himself, exactly how you'd imagine it. Humming Space Oddity, you breezed around, taking his offer of him taking your sweater, and he left with it. You leaned over his radio, and turned up the volume, not believing your ears. 

"Ground control to Major Tom..." Crooned Bowie throught the speakers. Having known the song forever, you knew this was the beginning of the song. You wanted nothing more than to hold Ford and slow dance, and he walked in, interrupting your thoughts. 

"You hungry, (Y/N)? I could make you something, or we could go out to eat." You looked at him, a smile on your face. "You said you were going to pick up something, right?" A blush flared up his neck, cheeks, and spread to his ears. "Well, I was going to, but- I needed to come home, and I didn't have any time," he finished rather lamely. 

"Well, Stanford-" "-just Ford, please-" "-alright, Ford, then, shouldn't we go somewhere? To answer your question, I am hungry." He looked at you, then at the radio, which was still playing Space Oddity. "Can- can't we wait for a bit? I have a quick question," he blushed all over again. You nodded, gesturing him to continue. 

"Well, I would appreciate it if- I would like if-" He sighed loudly, rubbing his neck. "Do you want to dance? With me?" He made eye contact with you, care in his sweet brown eyes. You nodded again, starting to smile, and he copied your look as he walked towards you. He put his six-fingered hand on the small of your back, the other with it. You put his arms around his neck and he pulled you close. 

"Am I sitting in a tin can, far above the world, planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can do..." Bowie sang. You hugged Ford closer to you, and he rocked the two of you side to side slowly.


	5. seriously funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and reader play another prank on Stan

note: ik i already posted a chapter of Ford and the reader pranking Stan, but i gotta make another jfc

You swung your backpack over your shoulder, cans clanking against your back and each other. You walked inside the Mystery Shack, waving to Dipper and Mabel, and greeted Stan with a hello. 

"Hello, doll, how are you?" Stan asked while making breakfast. You said you were fine, trying to contain your excitement and laughter till he sees what you and Ford are going to do. Dipper and Mabel were sitting at the table, patiently waiting for breakfast and watching me. You excused yourself and went to the vending machine, typed in the code, and went downstairs to Ford's secret labratory. You smiled at him when he asked if you brought the supplies needed to prank Stan, and held up your backpack. 

"Great! Now, let's see what you brought." Ford opened your bag and took out frosting, a huge soft sponge, and candles. He gave you the sponge and handed you a pair of scissors, and you cut it into the shape of a cake. You sheared off the top and bottom, and curved the side into a wide, squat, cylinder. He spread frosting over the top, adding patterns and spelling out "For Stan" in super fancy handwriting. 

"How do you write so nicely?" You inquired, hoping you didn't sound rude. "I took calligraphy classes in Backupsmore," he smiled and blushed. "Well, it's really lovely," you said, causing him to look down shyly. 

"Alright, you want to go upstairs and make sure Dipper and Mabel are still in the kitchen so they can see it?" Ford asked. You nodded and headed upstairs. "Hey, guys," you announced your arrival. Dipper and Stan smiled at you, and Mabel greeted you with a friendly hello and grin. They were all sitting at the kitchen table and it looked like they had just started eating. You hastily made a weird excuse and dashed back down the stairs to meet Ford. He was carrying the fake cake, the frosting smell getting to you and was strong enough to hide the sponge. He had cut out a little piece and covered that in frosting as well. 

"Alright, let's go upstairs!" You said, grinning. He smiled back at you and he followed you up the stairs to the kitchen. Mabel stood up and started jumping up and down in excitement upon seeing the cake. "Great Uncle Ford, did you make that?" She screeched. You laughed and exchanged a glance with Ford, barely restraining yourself. Stan looked up, suprised about the cake, and waiting for Ford to give him a piece. 

"Well, Stan, kids, we found out today was National Boss Day, so we made you a cake, Ford and I," you said. You grabbed a plate from the cover and took the slice of cake on it and gently put it on the table. Stan looked down at it and grinned. "Just give me a fork, doll!" You gave him one, and he stuck his fork in it and cut a small piece of it out. Shoving it his mouth, he looked at everyone while he chewed. Slowly, he stopped chewing and his face scrunched in confusion. "This tastes funny," he said. You and Ford made eye contact and started chuckling. 

"What?" Stan asked, then spat out his sponge cake. "This tastes super gross!" Ford snorted with laughter and bent over onto Dipper's chair. He and Mabel were laughing as well. "We- we made a cake out of a sponge-" Tears streamed down my face as you tried to speak and clutched a stitch in my side. "-and I can't believe you fell for that!" You said and laughed all over again. 

Stan looked from me to Ford, and you could see the realization dawning on him. "Wait, you two, pranked me again?" You and Ford nodded, still giggling. "I can't believe you two!" Stan yelled.


	6. loosely sealed

You sprinted down the hallway. 202, 203, 204! There! Stanford's room. Hurriedly adjusting your skirt and hair, you rapped twice on his door, and waited. You took that time to look down at the letter in your hands, something you had been waiting for- well, forever. 

"(Y/N)? Hey! How are you?" Stanford opened his door and looked down at you. "Look, Ford!" You shrieked, thrusting the letter in his face. He backed up into his room, and swept his six-fingered to invite you in. You were jumping up and down with excitement as he read it aloud. 

"We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted at the Julliard School..." Ford looked up at you. "Wow, (Y/N), this is amazing! I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it!" You smiled and hummed in pleasure. "But you're leaving Backupsmore, right?" His eyes reflected pain and realization. 

It dawned on you suddenly, that you would have to leave the most amazing best friend you ever had. Yes, you had gotten accepted to an amazing music college, but you didn't want to be seperated from him, especially because of your insane crush on him. You sent him a crooked smile and shrugged. "I don't want to leave, you know that, right?"

He nodded and smiled. "When are you leaving?"

"Well, I don't have a lot of stuff to pack and-" You choked up and fought back some tears. "-and they sent me a train ticket for the day after tomorrow." He sat down and motioned for you to sit next to him. Silent, he put his arm around your shoulders, a sweet and kind gesture. 

"Hey, let's go get ice cream, we can walk around, alright?" He looked down at you and blushed slightly. You nodded and smiled. He got up and extended a hand out to you to pull you up. He grabbed his wallet and your hand, leading you to the doors of Backupsmore. 

The walk there was silent, but the hand with six fingers fitting comfortably against yours held all the words needed to be exchanged. Ford ordered a sundae for you two to share and shushed you when you tried to pay. "My treat," he said, smiling. 

When you two sat down outside, the sun was setting and the wind as chilly. Ford put his arm around you again and his sweater warmed you. Snuggling against him, you put a spoonful of the sundae in your mouth and sighed. 

"Something on your mind?" He inquired. 

"Yeah, just imagining how life would be without my partner in crime," you answered. He chuckled, the light from the dying sun catching the frames of his glasses. 

"But I know you will miss me, right Ford?" You teased. He blushed and had some of the sundae. Gently squeezing you, he nodded. 

"Of course I will, (Y/N)," He murmured, his lips brushing your ear. What the heck was he doing? Your heart was thumping like crazy, and your cheeks were probably tinged with pink, like the sunset.

He pressed a kiss to your cheek and forehead and you almost dropped your sundae. Was it possible he liked you as well? You gathered your wits and then turned your face to kiss him on the lips, closing your eyes and melting into him. 

His eyes were open, but noticed yours were closed and proceeded to shut his as well. Tilting your head to get closer, you put a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't that bad of a kisser, and you knew you were his first, for he had told you of never being kissed before. 

You pulled back, opening your eyes and meeting familiar brown eyes. His face was all red, but he was happily blushing and grinning. 

"Wow, that was- amazing," he said, clearly shocked. You giggled and felt your face flush. The two of you had another couple spoonfuls of the sundae to finish it off, then walked back the Backupsmore, his thumb rubbing slow circles against the back of your hand to relax you. 

When you two got to his room, he stopped before entering. "Oh, one more thing." He took off his red sweatshirt and loosely sealed it around your shoulders. "You should have it to remember me by it." He said. You laughed and zipped it up. 

He shyly kissed your lips, gave you a tight hug, and you began walking back to your room, tightening the sweater around your body and missing him already.


	7. absent presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan and reader, reader is hurt and needs stan's help

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Stan said, clearly upset. You hissed with pain as you rubbed alcohol on it to clean the wound. Stanley had accidently ran into you and caused you to fall onto one of his many fake attractions of the Mystery Shack. It had managed to scrape your leg and it had to be cleaned, so he was helping you. 

"Why were you running anyway?" You questioned. He gave that annoying smirk and said he wanted to give something to Dipper and Mabel. You just gritted your teeth and snatched the bandage from Stan.

"Gimme that, and just leave me alone." Part of you wanted him to stay and comfort you so you could look at him and think about your crush on him. The other part felt embarrased that you made him help you with the wound. It was his fault after all, but you were so mad that you yelled at him. He scooped you up and carried you into the kitchen and sat you down on the counter. The truth was that you hated the sight of blood, and you were about to faint from the sight of it. 

The wound was long and dark red blood was oozing out of it, and you took a sip of water from the glass next to you to calm yourself. Stan was gently dabbing at it, and it felt so soothing it was all you could do to not let put a quiet moan. Instead, you shifted your weight and smiled at Stan. He smiled back, and wrapped it with the bandage tightly so the bleeding would slow down. 

"Feel better?" Stan said, his voice more gentle than normal. You nodded and tried not to blush, knowing you were failing. "Why are you blushing?" He teased. "Something on your mind, toots?" He started to rub your leg, and it felt insanely good. 

Shaking your head, you gave him a look and pulled your leg from his with difficulty. "You gonna tell me?" He leaned in close, and his breath tickled your ear. It reeked of the peach soda he drinks. "Or do I need to find out myself?"

"I'll tell you, it's just that you rubbing my leg felt amazing," You whispered, knowing it was turning him on immensely. He grinned, looking like a demon in the shadows from the light. Grinning, he pulled you closer to him, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You were still on the countertop, and that gave you some height to him and looking down at him, you pressed your lips against his, sinking into him. 

"Grunkle Stan! This doesn't work!" Dipper's voice yelled from the other room and he groaned. He pulled back and ran his rough hand through your hair and down your back to let it rest on your hip. 

"We can continue this later, if you'd like," you said, laughing. He winced and smiled, nodding, then kissed your cheek and went out of the kitchen. On his way out, something fell from his coat. You jumped off the counter lightly, and picked it up. It was a keychain with a UFO dangling from it. A small tag was attached to it with your name on it. Smirking, you slipped it in your pocket and walked outside.


End file.
